Heretofore, others have suggested a pair of laterally spaced pulleys for mounting a pair of hoses extending between the carriage and the main frame of a lift truck. Such hose arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,856; 3,534,766 and 3,474,985. The side-by-side or laterally spaced hose arrangements shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,856 and 3,534,766 take up excessive lateral space in the interior of the mast and tend to unduly restrict visibility through the mast.